ITashseeLsesmsioentAonfainlysuislin/ Breiosistatatinstcices, aCnodrespweilcliwficorpkawthiwthaeyasc/mholfetchuelethsrienevoplvroejdecintsintosufalincilrietastiestahnecdei,roenct atherosclerotic lesion development and progression. Specifically, the Core will provide quantitative and IqSuearvliticaetivsewaillsisnecslusdmeAn)t oqfuatnhteifricoastciolenrotifclelessioionnssowf bitohthsptheeciaplroexmimphaal saiosrtoahamndarbkerarschoiof -lecespiohnaplicroagrtesrsyiouns.ing Itcahrneodscsfeib-lslrueolcuatsriocnoampl apfonorasmlityaiostiniso,noBfa)lesqswuioaenllsti,afisDca)intqitoruna-pnoltfaiflqiecusaeitoionmnsaoutrfsiximndgaerekpneorsfsaitcoioefnlae, osEiro)tinsctapirnoeigpnrgaerfsaostriiomnsa,inrkCcel)ursdeiontfegramnpeoincpartotoitosicnisc,oFfr)e IdmeicteroctdioisnseocftiEoRn.sVtriessusalaiznadtioUnPaRnadcqtiuvantiotifnicantidonGo)f qleusaionntifcichatiroanctoefrigseticnseweixllpbrescsaiorrneiudsionugt lbaysemr-ocraphtoumreetric analysis of stained or immunostained sections by video microscopy. In addition, the Core will provide IaBnioaslytastiistoicfalthsuepropsocrltereolsaitsedantod tghendeesxigpnreosfsmioonuasrerasytuddaiteas. (i.e. power calculations) and the quantitative IcInodmivpidaureadlstowithedgiaebnetreasl/pinospulliantiroensiasltahnocuegharteheatmsiegcnhifaicnaisnmtlyisgruenaktneorwrisnk. TfohredLeevseilonpiAngnahlyesairst/dBisioesatsaetistics Core will facilitate the direct assessment of the role of insulin resistance in atherosclerosis, the primary cause Iomfohdeasrtodf iisnetearsvenintioWne. stern societies and elsewhere.These studies "will likely shed light on new therapeutic I I